Correcting The Mistake
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: She broke him. Crushed him. Emptied him after giving him everything. She ripped it all away. But he could change that now. It took his whole life to do it, but it didn't matter because now he could undo it all... If only he wasn't so stubborn. Silentshipping. Possible lemon later. Rated for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I'm back! And this time I come as a different woman! I am officially married. Wewt! I'll admit it is weird that I'm calling my guy my *giggles* husband, but I'll get used to it. I have to say, the most difficult thing about it is having to sign his last name with mine... my perect lovely signaturr I all wrong now XD.. Anyways, on to the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. That is all. And now on to the story!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

She was so beautiful. So perfect. so... mine. But she broke me. Bended and twisted me. I am weak. I am nothing. Without her... no. I was powerful. I was the man who controlled the world. I said what I wanted, did what I wanted, and got what I wanted. I was invulnerable. Until I saw her. She melted me. Destroyed me. Took what made me complete and melded into it before ripping away and leaving me here empty. Cold. Alone. I need to fix this. I've wasted my entire life on her. No. I can fix this. I can go back. I can change this. And it's all thanks to you, Yugi. My rival. My... friend.

* * *

"What are you calling for this time?" Kaiba spat into his laptop's screen. The face on the other side just smiled arrogantly. If he wasn't so bald, fat and old, he would have seen a little of himself in that man.

"Well, you do understand, Mr. Kaiba. Whoever gets the deal with Kaiba Corp has made the partnership of a lifetime. I cant help but put everything into it." The man confidently replied.

"And bothering the shit out of me is going to get you that deal?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at the smiling man.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase, 'the squeaky wheel gets the oil'." His smile spread into a grin, but Kaiba only leaned into the screen, looking down at the camera, knowing how it made him look like he was towering over the fool on the other side.

"But you misunderstand the situation. I'm a billionaire. If something of mine has a squeaky wheel, I just buy a new one." With that, he closed the chat program and the lid to his laptop, and sat back into the chair. Sighing heavily he glanced out the window, looking down at the small park just outside of his building and almost hoping to be down there out in the world. He did love his job, his position and everything he built, but sometimes he just wished he could clear his head every once in a while.

Tiny people, doing just that, moved around absently, not even realizing he was watching them. Envying them. Wishing he was with them. With them? no. Just present in the park. He could care less if they were there with him. He didn't hate them, he just didn't care. He glanced over the park one last time and began to turn away when something caught his eye.

It was a tiny thing. A glimmer of a dusty orange red. He leaned closer, squinting to focus on the tiny person, but he didn't have to. He knew it was her. His mind filled in the mystery the distance between them had created, reminding him of her tiny frame, her sweet voice, and the kind intentions as she submissively requested he aid them on his blimp that past year. She was so small, but she held a power in her. A kind, respectful dominance. Unimposing, giving him complete control while opening his eyes and showing him exactly what she wanted him to see.

She was unlike any other.

_'She'll ruin you.' _ Kaiba jumped up and spun in place. An older man with graying brown hair and blue eyes stood before him. He was nearing sixty easily, but stood straight and strong.

"Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?" Kaiba demanded. The man sighed and shook his head.

_'You idiot. How long has it been since you've looked in the mirror? I'm you. I'm old, but even Wheeler would be able to figure this one out.' _Kaiba looked over him in disbelief. The resemblance was remarkable, but was also impossible. _'Stay away from her.' _Kaiba smirked and the man before him frowned.

"If you really are me, then you would know, I don't like being told what to do." The man scoffed and pushed a frustrated breath out of him.

_'Listen to me you ignorant child, that woman... that girl...' _the man walked towards the window and glanced down at her. _'she'll take everything from you.'_

Kaiba did move next to him and looked down at the same girl. That he didn't want to hear. He knew many would use him. They would ride him for all he's worth and throw him out when they no longer needed him... but she... she didn't seem like that.

"I figured as much." He said, despite his thoughts. The man shook his head.

_'You have no idea. She's not like the rest of them. She wont want your things. Your money. Your logo.' _ Kaiba looked back at the man as his eyes narrowed on her. _' She'll take something so much more precious.' _ His hand traveled to the glass, blocking his view of her, but the old eyes still remained on where she was, as if he could see through the appendage. _'She'll break you. Hurt you. Take everything that makes you strong. Proud. Happy. She'll take it all and leave you with your cold worthless money.' _his voice was distant. Cold. Empty. Just like his now.

"Please, like I would allow that to happen." Kaiba turned away, but the man reached out to grab him. Kaiba felt little more that a gust of wind as the man's hand traveled right through him. The man on the other hand, jumped back and cried out, as if Kaiba had attacked. He hunched over the hand and shook it, and, his temporary loss of self control now finished, straightened and glared at the boy.

_'You are still naive.' _Kaiba was looking him over for a moment, something else on his mind and the man sighed, knowing where this was going.

"What... How did you get here? If you're me, how did you go back in time?" Kaiba asked slowly.

_'I didn't... well. Not really. I've been working on some time device, but so far, living things wont make it past the thresh hold of the event horizon. They would be killed and when they come together in the past, they will be little more than a lump of flesh. Items, on the other hand, structures of nonliving entities will make it perfectly.' _

"That still doesn't explain how you're here."

_'With a little help from someone you know well, but not as well as me, I was able to create a non living shell for a soul. The thing dormant and un-alive until a specific circumstance is filled. My very own Millennium item, well... sort of. It's impossible to truly create one nowadays, but I came damned close. I sent it back in time. Back to the orphanage. You've had it with you all these years, not even a question in your mind of what it really was.' _Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being unaware of anything going on in his life. But all the way back from his days in the orphanage? The only thing he had from...

His hand instinctively rose and clutched his locket. The card locket with his picture of Mokuba inside.

_' Very good. But what else could I expect from myself? I made that locket. I trapped myself inside. Like I said, it's not perfect. If it were a true Millennium item, I would be able to touch you... not only that, but I'd be able to control you. I cant do that, obviously, all I can do is warn you.'_

"And what about Mokuba's locket?" Kaiba asked, his voice dropping dangerously low. The man shook his head dismissively.

_'There was no need. His is normal. Mokuba is happy now... well... when I'm from.'_

" So just me... All because of her?" Kaiba glanced down at her, now able to be comfortable with the conversation.

_'Just hope you never truly understand why.' _Kaiba was silent for a while, but after a few more minutes, he burst out in laughter.

"You really think I'm that weak? Look at her. She's nothing. What do you think I expect? Love that lasts a lifetime? Ha. Some fairy tale. It's never going to happen. I don't want it to happen. She's just a play thing and she will be mine."

_'You don't want it now. Then you'll see how great it can be. And it will be torn from you. I know you. You've got every intent on playing with her and tossing her away now. Just as I did. But she'll show you how it feels to be loved. To not be used. To have someone actually care. When that is given to you, then ripped away, it's worse than anything anyone could ever do to you.'_

"Then I just wont let it happen. You know me. When I want something, I get it." He crossed his arms in front of himself, looking down at the tiny spec that was her. Up until now, he had only thought about her on occasion, wanting her quietly. Now it was a challenge. A challenge he needed to win. He would, too. The old man next to him sighed, glancing down at the girl that ruined his life along side himself.

* * *

Through his classes the entity that was his older form followed him, scoffing at his teacher's theories, and continuing to be a bother and distraction to him. At first he was afraid that people would question him, but as the man made it apparent, he found his older self was very much invisible to all other than him. He silently glanced at Yugi, wondering if his Millennium item held an entity of it's own that plagued him like this one did.

The class finally stopped and it was time for a break. Kaiba had no real classes with the girl, but it seemed this day she was lonely and wished to visit her brother. She slipped in quietly though she didn't have to, the class was noisy and inattentive already. Kaiba began to rise, his eyes set on the girl, but the elder version of him coughed, grabbing his attention.

_'and where do you think you're going?' _ Kaiba couldn't reply, or he'd look and feel like a lunatic. All he did was stop and glance at where the man stood. _'to see her? And say what? Right in front of that brother of hers as well? Go on. I'd love to see this. Bumble around for the right words. Hit on her and provoke her brother. This is easier than just telling you not to do it at all.' _ he chuckled. Kaiba hovered, halfway between getting up and sitting back down, but slowly, a smirk spread across his face. He knew what he was going to do now.

He continued on his path, the older one waiting behind and watching as he moved down the aisle. He stopped just before Joey's desk, not even paying one bit of attention to the girl while addressing him.

"Wheeler. Tell your friends, tell Yugi I'm thinking about running a small tournament today after school. Just a few of us... kids. Nothing on the line. Just a friendly little competition." It wasn't like him to have nothing to gain but a title, but it would give him a reason to interact with the group, and by proximity, her as well.

"And... I can join too?" Joey asked, scrunching his face up.

"Whatever. I don't think you'll even make it to me, so do what you want." Joey growled at that.

"I don't think this little tournament will matter anyways. You wont beat Yugi. That's what you want right? Nothing on the line? No reason for Yugi to really have to win this time? So you can beat him when it doesn't matter? But you wont. You'll never beat him. You cant." Joey said, building the CEO's rage. He clenched his fists slowly, trying to control himself.

"Joey..." It was a hushed scolding. The small girl to his side finally gave him a reason to glance over at her, just when he had lost focus on that girl. She was defending him. He usually didn't like this, but it was useful in the longterm . He had his plan. He would stick to it. "He's just trying to have a little fun. You're being mean. He even said you could join, which is more than last time. How many times have you told me you and the rest of you tried to include him? And now he's coming to you and you turn him away just like that?" Kaiba couldn't honestly think of the last time he had seen the mutt speechless. It was nice.

He didn't yell. At either of them. Joey, for pissing him off so badly, or the girl, for defending him. He had to play on her. She was giving him sympathy and he wanted more.

"Never mind. Just forget that I even offered." Kaiba said quietly, trying to remember how to look pathetic. He started back to his seat slowly, giving her time to process. If she was anything like the dog, she would take fo-

"Kaiba?" He paused. It was a bit faster than he thought it would be, but that wasn't a bad thing. He turned and glanced down at her.

"I'm sorry... I love my big brother, but he's... stubborn." Kaiba could think of a lot of things to add, but remained silent. "I'll tell the others. Yugi would probably love to have a dueling tournament without any strings attached. Just harmless fun... Does... does beating Yugi really mean that much to you?"

"Yes." She was hitting a very sensitive subject for him, but he had to continue his rouse.

"It's just a game." Something inside him ticked as the words played from her.

"Not to me. It's far more important." He tried to control himself, keeping his voice from becoming venomous and his eyes from narrowing on her.

"I am curious as to why..." her words sounded more like she was thinking aloud than actually asking something of him, but even so, he shook his head and continued to his seat.

.

.

.

.

.

**The first chapter of another (hopefully) great story. Hope to hear back from all of you, as usual. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~ Love ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

He sat on the bench of a wooden picnic table at the park just down the street from the school, waiting as his older self sat on the table's surface. He knew he could come and go as he pleased and was almost tempted to tell him to bug off, but that would require him to talk to someone who "wasn't there" in a very public place. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before Yugi and his friends showed up.

"I heard that you wanted to have a little tournament with me and my friends." He said, approaching the taller boy with a wide smile. Kaiba only nodded. "Well, we need a few minutes then, just to set up our decks and such." Yugi added, glancing around at his friends. The whole group was there, including Mai, and the girl he wanted to see the most.

She sat next to him on the bench, absently shuffling through a deck of her own while the others spread out, intent on coming up with a new strategy that their friends didn't know.

"You play?" Kaiba asked, grabbing her attention.

_'No, she brought them to use as coasters.' _His elder self mocked. Kaiba maintained poise, the girl smiling up at him shyly, pretending there wasn't some unseen force annoying him.

"No, not really. It's... it's just because Joey likes to play games with me. He beats me every time though." Kaiba raised an eyebrow and extended a hand. Once her cards were in place, he sifted through through them and couldn't stop himself from scoffing.

"No wonder. These are terrible. A fairy deck?" He looked back down at her, but she was avoiding his stare. "... Where did you get these cards?" He tried, approaching from a different angle. He could hear the other him chuckle but ignored him again.

"Well, they were leftovers... from all the cards Joey bought and didn't want."

"That explains it. You cant build a deck with cards you don't really care about."

"But I do. I like those cards. Love them. They were a gift from him. They're just... incomplete." Kaiba didn't know exactly what to say. The deck was incomplete. It was unbalanced and overall weak. It needed some serious help to be worth anything. But... she didn't care about the strength or worth of the cards. She loved them just because they were there. They had nothing to offer her. No victory. No power. But just in existing, she loved them.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Both on the bench turned up towards the speaking party.

"Hey Ryou. I was just... Showing Kaiba my deck." Serenity said, taking back the cards he insulted so easily.

"Oh? Are you planning on dueling with us?" He asked excitedly, taking the last spot on the bench on the other side of her. Kaiba's stomach tweaked.

"Well, not... not anymore." He knew he had made her say that. She sounded deflated and unmotivated and it was his fault. His stomach tweaked again.

"What? Why not?" She answered the boy by offering him her deck. He thumbed through it and smiled.

"Oh, it just needs a little touch up. Here." He reached into his pocket and she cocked her head. A moment later he pulled out a few cards. "This one will compliment that one, and... these work very well as a set." Serenity stood and moved around him, getting a better look over his shoulder and watching over the cards he pulled out for her. "Now, read the effect. See how that one works with the other's you've gotten. And here, some magic and trap cards that do the same. The only thing you really need now is muscle and I cant really help you there. The deck is still incomplete, but at least you can hold off for a while."

"Thanks for letting me use them."

"No, you keep them. I don't really use them. They'll do you a lot more good than me." Serenity frowned at that.

"But... they're yours. I wouldn't feel right."

"Consider them a gift."

"These are pretty good cards. At least let me pay you back." She turned and reached for her things, but he asked her to stop.

"Don't even think of it. It'll cheapen my gift. Just treat them well." She hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded.

"Thank you."

He was giving her cards. The way she smiled up at him... the way they laughed together. Kaiba spent his time mocking her deck while Ryou was there working with it. Why didn't he think of that? He had the damned cards to spare. Dozens. Even semi rare cards. He could throw them out. Use them as toilet paper for all he really cared about them, but it never once crossed his mind to give her any. And now, Ryou was her hero.

_' This is brilliant. It wasn't my warning that ended you, it's your carelessness. Perfect.' _His elder laughed out. He stopped his urge to growl at him.

"I think we're all ready." Yugi said, shuffling his newly reformed deck. Serenity smiled sweetly and began to shuffle her own. Ryou had rekindled her will to play. He could have done that and given her so much more... but he had decided to break her instead.

They took their places, using three of the tables as their dueling arena after drawing their partner's names out of a hat. Kaiba wasn't as excited about this primitive dueling area, but he had to admit, it did take him back. He easily defeated Tea and moved on, noting how Yugi beat Mai, Joey defeated Ryou, and surprisingly enough Serenity won against Tristan. They congratulated the winners and moved on to drawing new names.

When Serenity took her seat across from him, his pulse stopped. What should he do? Let her win? No. It was against every fiber of his being. He could never do that. Besides, with her arsenal, it would take everything in him to try not to defeat her in the first round.

"It's... an honor to lose to you today." She said, pulling his eyes up from the hand he just drew.

"If you start with an attitude like that, you wont ever win." his voice wasn't harsh or insulting. It was actually quite soft.

" I don't play to win." She said with a calm smile.

"Then why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I play to play." She laughed, taking the opportunity to go first. She drew a card, placed a creature down, facelessly defending her, and began to play a few magic cards. Dian Keto The Cure Master, Red Medicine and Goblin's Secret Remedy, raising her life points by two thousand one hundred in the first round. She finished by placing one magic or trap card faced down under her creature. He was at four thousand, and she was at six thousand one hundred.

"Life builder deck. Goes hand in hand with the fairies. Bakura taught you a little something before sending you off didn't he?" He didn't need her to answer, her happy proud look told him everything he needed to know. He drew a card, and looked over his hand. It was a perfect hand. Why couldn't he get it while fighting Yugi?

Two Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Hitotsu-Me Giant, Flute of Summoning Dragon, and Saggi the Dark Clown. He played his Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in face down defense position and placed the Flute of Summoning Dragon below it.

"Um, you played a monster, does that mean I can activate this trap?" She asked quietly. He froze. He had forgotten about the card she set down, distracted by the huge leap in life points. He quietly nodded and she flipped her trap. Solemn Wishes. It was yet another card that increased her life points. At the beginning of her turn she was at sixty six hundred life points. His jaw did drop a bit, but he remembered what Bakura had said. She had no muscle. He just needed his blue eyes and it would be over.

She placed another card on the field, Cure Mermaid, followed by a Luster Shield. She attacked with it, only to find his dragon's defense much too high for her. She lost her new found five hundred life points. He drew his card and placed his new Mystic Horseman in defense position. It was just barely strong enough for her not to break through. The next turn she would be finished. With her next draw she gained back her five hundred life points on top of eight hundred more from Cure Mermaid. It didn't matter. Nothing would matter once he got his blue eyes out.

She played a Mysterious Puppeteer in face up defense position and ended her turn. She had no hand. No magic or trap cards other than the life building one. She was defenseless, and he could destroy her at any moment. He sacrificed his dragons and played his favorite beast. It couldn't attack for one more round, so he waited. Serenity shifted in her seat, getting a better look at the rare and powerful card and Kaiba smirked.

She silently drew a card and looked it over, sighing and showing it to him. Another Dian Keto The Cure Master. Her life points grew again. She was now at ten thousand two hundred. It was nothing to scoff at, but without the ability to touch his life points, she was only delaying the inevitable. She switched her monsters to defense position and the destruction began. He started with her Cure Mermaid and worked his way down, only slowed when she obtained another creature to defend with. He attacked all her monsters, not caring what they were. There was nothing powerful enough to stop him. At least, that's what he thought.

"Doesn't your blue eyes return to your hand?" Serenity asked, taking the newly destroyed monster from her side of the field and handing it to him. He glanced over it, but only smirked. The Wall of Illusion.

"Yes. And a good thing it does too. This was beginning to take too long." He said confidently, returning it to her. "Now I can play this." His magic card landed softly on the table before her and she sighed. Black hole. His field was empty, and she had three creatures defending her. They were all dead now. To end his turn, he played his Lord of D and his Flute of Summoning Dragon combo, calling back his blue eyes, and it's sibling. The round didn't last long after that. He looked over the other tables while they gathered their things to see the obvious victor. Yugi won over Joey, leaving him the last battle.

In the end, Yugi did beat him again. Barely by a hundred life points, but a victory was a victory. The group seemed in good spirits though. They chatted and laughed, enjoying themselves. Kaiba chose to ignore the cheering and turned for the girl who unknowingly inspired the whole thing. She was, of course, with Ryou.

He moved up behind them, silently interjecting himself into the conversation.

"He pulverized me. Hey, Kaiba. Congratulations on second place." Ryou said, finishing a story as he approached. He didn't respond. Second place was nothing to be congratulated over.

"Did you have fun?" Serenity asked, tilting her head. She was so light hearted. He didn't understand how someone could be so... free.

"Somewhat." He replied stalely. "You're not bad. You're quick to pick up on the cards and how to use them. You've got inherent talent, but as Bakura said before, you just lack muscle." Serenity offered him a confused stare and he reached into his pocket. He fanned through another deck of cards until he found what he was looking for. He fiddled with it for a moment before offering it out to her. He wouldn't be shown up on that day. Not by Ryou, or anyone else. Well, except maybe for Yugi.

Serenity's breath caught as she looked over the card. Wingweaver. The most powerful fairy card there was. A super rare beautiful fairy who's might almost matched the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He turned away, satisfied with the look on her face, but she called out to him.

"Kaiba, wait... I... I cant accept this. This... this card is... What do you want?" He froze. Want? Did she know? He looked at her for a moment, deciding on what to say, but she started again. "I don't have money, but... I just cant take this."

"I'd never use it. It would sit. Rot. I don't care for that card at all. Maybe you could give it a better home. Take care of it. You'll need more powerful creatures other than just that one card, but it should help. You might even be able to take out a blue eyes with that card, and the right circumstances." The words should have felt cold leaving him, but for some reason a half smirk played across his lips as they escaped. He didn't mind the thought of losing to her. It was strange and foreign to him. Something he would think about in great detail.

"Good thing you have three." She smiled up at him. With that he turned and started toward his office. The walk would give him time to think over what had happened and analyze the next best move he could make with her. This was nothing but a game, and she would be his prize.

.

.

.

.

.

**I figured I'd pay homage to the mass amounts of dueling the anime shows in this chapter. I also play and she uses a basic form of my very own fairy deck. BTW I've done the leaping lifepoints thing. It's so fun. Anyways, beck to the matter at hand- What did you guys think? Good? Bad? More of this? Less? Let me know, I'm dying to hear.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"How... how come it injures you to touch me?" Kaiba asked, leaning back on his bed as he looked up at the unseen man glancing out his window.

'_Because... this is a paradox. I should not be here. We are the same, and this world doesn't understand why, so it damages the weaker party. I am only a soul. You are a complete entity. You'll be fine.' _

"Why does she bother you so much?" The man looked over him. His eyes were cold and tired. He was exhausted. Something was draining him. Something was eating at him from the inside. There was a deep pain. A lonely deep pain. Kaiba involuntarily shuddered just thinking about it.

_'Because I loved her. I could have given her everything. I would have... but... still it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.' _ Kaiba furrowed his brow. What more could she have wanted? _'Why do you insist on having her. You don't love her. I didn't yet. You still have time to pull away. To save yourself. Why struggle against me so?' _The man fixed him with the cold icy stair he usually got from the mirror.

"Because..." He had every intention to finish his statement, but the thoughts flooded to her and his tongue stayed still.

_'She's got you hasn't she? She's already snared you. It may not be love, but it is interest. She confuses you. You're not used to that. She confused me too.' _ Kaiba sat on the dresser next to the man, pondering the entire situation.

"How long were you together?"

_'Oh...about three years.' _ He sounded faded away. Like the thought hadn't really come to him for a long long time. _'Yes. Just over three years.'_

"What happened?"

_'She left.' _

"Why?"

_'… Mokuba's happy. He has kids... three of them. Two boys and a girl. I've never met them. They... They never visit.'_ He changed the subject, knowing himself well enough to choose a subject he would be more interested in. The problem was, that was also a painful topic.

"Why?"

_'…'_

"Why, damnit? Why would Mokuba not visit? Why did she leave you? If you loved them... took care of them-"

_'I didn't! I didn't take care of them. I didn't have time to take care of them. They were old enough. They could take care of themselves. They didn't need me. My company did. Every time I took a day off, we were weeks behind schedule. I had to do everything myself, but they couldn't understand. Mokuba... he left first. Then she had the nerve to tell me it was my fault! They understood the commitments I had.'_

"And what about my commitment to Mokuba?" Kaiba jumped up backing the old man into the wall and staring him down.

_'Don't you get in my face about it. You'll find resemblances you wont be pleased with. You know it's where you're going. You are me. Just younger and dumber.' _

"Seto?" Kaiba froze as his little brothers voice called from his door. He turned slowly around and the boy stood in the frame of the open door, rubbing his eyes and cocking his head. "Seto, who are you talking to?" The elder brother moved to the boy and knelt before him.

"No one Mokuba. Just... I'm just a bit stressed."

"You were yelling..." His brother observed.

"I'm very stressed."

"Oh... Hey, I heard you were having dueling tournaments with Yugi after school." Kaiba nodded. "Can... Can I join?" A smile spread across Kaiba's lips. A genuine smile.

"Of course. And, maybe this weekend, we can go to the beach." Mokuba looked up at him, eyes widened.

"What's going on at the beach?" Kaiba chuckled at that.

"Nothing. I just want to take you." The boy hesitated for a moment before lunging at him and grasping him in a tight hug.

"You're the best, big brother!" Kaiba's smile faded as he glanced back at his older self.

"Hey Mokuba?" The boy turned to look at him, but Kaiba wouldn't let go. "Don't ever stop saying that, ok?" The hug lasted a little longer before Kaiba put Mokuba back to bed. The second he closed the door to his own room he turned on the man still standing by the window. "Listen to me you idiot. I don't care who you are, or how much older you are than me. I have my priorities straight. You don't. You broke away from everything that is me. It wasn't someone elses doing. No one can take who you are.

"You lost it yourself. So if I want her, I can have her. I don't care what you've been through or what you think you've learned, but I wont ever be you." Kaiba said evenly. His tone was calm and his voice low, but the venom was still obvious.

_'… you'll understand one day.' _ It was quiet, but Kaiba still heard it. He didn't care. He just continued on to his bed, crawled in and ignored him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Shuffling his deck became more of a bored habit than a necessity over the years. He just kept on shifting the cards in different spots in the deck and waiting. Mokuba had joined him shortly after he made it to the park, ready to play.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here? You're never at the park after school." A girl called, approaching the brothers. She moved to the younger as Kaiba watched quietly from the side.

"Well, Seto has some small tournaments here and I got to come today." Mokuba said excitedly. It really was his highlight for the day. Kaiba sat for a moment before it struck him who the girl was. Rebeca Hawkins. He didn't know she was still in town, or going to school with his little brother. He never paid much attention to her. He heard a familiar chuckle behind him and took a chance by glancing up at the man leaning against his table.

_'That's her... Rebeca Kaiba... or... whatever her name was before. Spunky little thing isn't she. She keeps him in line you know. Just strong enough to keep him under control, but loose enough to let him still be himself. They're great together.' _ The way he talked about her... it was different. Kaiba wasn't used to giving compliments. He wasn't used to hearing them from his own mouth either. _'I regret treating her so brutally in the beginning. I thought she was using him. Turned out she was the best thing that ever happened to him.' _Kaiba looked up at him again, and he was looking back. Rolling his eyes, Kaiba decided to give in, just this once.

"Why don't you join us?" He offered, gaining both attention and shock from the two youths.

"What's the stake?" That's right. She was a champion duelist.

"No stakes. Just in fun." Those words sounded even weirder from him. She looked at him for a moment, then towards Mokuba.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Mokuba smiled brightly as she sat, taking out her own deck and shuffling it to play. It had been one week and two days since the start of these after school tournaments and Kaiba had personally lost to Yugi seven times already. Today would be his eighth. He already knew it, but it didn't bother him as much. His competitiveness had diluted.

The initial lineup was Tristan verses Mai, Tea verses Joey, Mokuba verses Serenity, Rebeca verses Yugi and Ryou verses Kaiba. Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi all made it to the second round. Now that there were two extra people, it made things a little more difficult. One of them had to sit out, but it was obvious who it was.

"Yugi, take a seat. We know in the end you'll pull up in front, so the winners of this round will duel each other, then you." Kaiba instructed. It was completely logical, even though he hated not being the one in the lead. Joey discarded Mokuba, while Kaiba defeated Mai in four moves. It left them to duel each other. Kaiba found himself glancing at Serenity. She was watching her brother intently and a little part of him wished she would be routing for him like that.

Kaiba defeated Joey easily, but to the boy's surprise, left out the mocking and goading that usually accompanied their interactions. As a matter of fact, Kaiba had stopped instigating him at all. He... had forgotten their mutual disdain for each other, making it a little more one sided. Joey would tease and prod, but Kaiba just let it pass. It didn't bother him anymore. As a matter of fact, it didn't even register.

"You were great Joey, maybe next time." Serenity said patting him on the arm. Yugi completely wiped the floor with Kaiba this time. Some days it was close, so neck and neck no one knew who was in the lead anymore. Today was not one of those. Joey had to leave immediately, followed closely by Tristan. They both had work and were cutting it close by waiting to see the end of the duels.

Kaiba was tempted to run off as well until Mokuba approached him.

"Hey, Seto? Can I play some baseball? Rebeca has a bat and ball with her and we just kinda wanna hang." Kaiba hesitated a moment, but eventually gave in. Mokuba knew just how to ask. Boredom slowly took over as he began to look around. There was plenty of space for a little baseball, not to mention a good long walk, which was what Serenity and Ryou were just coming back from. She looked so happy with him. Laughter bubbled from her as they neared and Kaiba felt cold and empty inside.

_'what's the matter now? I swear, your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep frowning.' _His elder self mocked.

"Is that why your face looks like that?" He returned quietly.

_'Hah. Jealous? Of a little Brit? I don't think you have much to worry about." _Kaiba glanced up at him and he just smiled. A raised eyebrow silently questioned him and he chuckled again._ 'He's gay.' _ Kaiba's brow furrowed and he looked back at the snowy haired boy. _'Married to some Australian boy in about seven years. She's best friends with him through it all.' _ The man informed him. Kaiba wanted to laugh. There was seriously no threat from that boy, yet he had been so effected by it a moment ago.

His gaze moved from them for a moment as he took it all in. His eyes rested on his brother playing some sixty feet away. Rebeca tossed another ball at him, and by whatever force, he actually hit it. A churning feeling overwhelmed Kaiba as his brain processed the angle and acceleration of the ball. It was headed right for her. He didn't even know what he was doing when he jumped to his feet, but he trusted that his body did. He grabbed her, tucking her beneath him as the ball cracked into him.

The noise he let out was a mix of pain and shock. He knew it was coming, but it still surprised him how much it could hurt.

"Oh my god, Kaiba!" Serenity cried from his arms. He straightened and glanced back at Mokuba, who had his hands over his mouth in a cocktail of fear and surprise. The boy rushed over to him followed by Rebeca.

"Seto! I am so sorr-"

"Be more careful damnit." Mokuba froze and looked over Serenity, but her eyes were on the damaged shoulder Kaiba now sported. Her fingers slowly traced up his arm and she paused as she looked up at him, seeking his approval. He sighed and glanced away, allowing her the freedom to do what she intended. He still wasn't fond of being touched, but he felt more comfortable with her than others.

He winced as her fingers found the injury, but didn't speak. She traced up a split in the bone until it finally ended and looked at him sadly.

"Please... sit down." She tried, putting a little pressure on his torso to lead him to the ground.

"I'm fine." He insisted, but she wouldn't hear it.

"It's broken." He pondered his options for a moment before lowering to the ground and sitting before her.

"S-Seto... I'm sorry... Please... please don't hate me." Mokuba asked, moving to face him.

"Come here." Kaiba's tone was dead and it only helped to scare Mokuba more. He shifted closer, but Kaiba just beckoned him in more. When he was finally face to face with his big brother, kneeling in front of him, Kaiba reached out and pulled him close with his good arm. "I could never hate you." He said tot he little boy, hugging him tightly.

A flash interrupted the moment, bringing a glare from the elder Kaiba and looks of disgust from the group around him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lots of cute Kaiba brother moments. How are you liking it so far? dont forget to let me know!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey back off! Who do you think you are?" Tea demanded, shoeing away the boy taking the picture. The entire group he dueled with had surrounded him, but even worse was the crowd around them.

"Sorry babe, but the papers pay top dollar for the Kaiba brothers." the snotty boy said holding up his cell phone for another pic. Before he could capture it, Serenity rose and moved between him and the subject he wanted to photograph. The camera went off but the arrogant smile remained.

"As much as this picture will be appreciated later tonight, it's not the one I want." Serenity could only offer him a disgusted look before turning to Ryou.

"Call an ambulance. Yugi, help me get these guys away." Both boys nodded and did as instructed. The rest of the group tagged along with Yugi, intercepting pictures and protecting Kaiba as Serenity fell back to him. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not exactly used to having my own posse." He joked bitterly. It did provoke a slight smile from her, but it was short lived.

"I... I'm sorry." He looked up at her and she couldn't hold his stare. "You got hurt because of me."

"My choice."

* * *

School work was difficult to do now that his right arm caused serious pain whenever he moved it. Writing, typing, even just gathering his things was an extraordinary chore for him. When he finally got to his study hall he had to play catch up on his school work and notes before he could start the next day's work. He opened his laptop and powered it up. After about five minutes of excruciating pain from trying to type he decided it would be better if he just used one hand. Unfortunately that more than halved his speed.

"Kaiba?" He looked up at the person calling him. Serenity smiled sweetly down to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He knew she could tell that was just a reflexive answer. He didn't care. He had no patience to be playing games and winning girls while he was in pain. Still she continued.

"At least let me help." He did pause at that. Glancing over her, she was more than willing to do for him what he couldn't anymore. "I can type pretty fast." She offered, noting the speed of his typing hand. He waited a few moments, thinking it over before deciding. He may not care now about this girl, but he knew he would in the future. He would have to think and decide as if he still cared. He would let her help.

He started by vocalizing the notes he cared about from lectures and books he had read and heard that day. She wasn't too bad at keeping up with him. Every few minutes she would ask him to stop for a moment, catch up, then let him continue. It was actually quite helpful and sort of nice. He could feel his apathy lifting as she worked with him.

The next day it was the same story. And the day after that, and the day after that. She would come in and he would be ready for her, laptop on and tilted to the side so she could type it up. He droned on with the notes he wanted recorded, as usual, but his brain just wasn't thinking about school. His apathy was completely gone and even the pain in his shoulder didn't bother him as much anymore. He was healing, but he knew it wasn't due to that.

It was her. She was making him feel better. She didn't annoy him or constantly ask him out or try to flatter him. She was just... helping him.

"Um... Kaiba?" He snapped out of his thoughts, noticing his eyes were on her and he hadn't said a thing for a little while now. How long, he was unsure.

"Right..."

_'You idiot. Drooling over her like some common buffoon." _ His older self didn't bother him too frequently anymore. He yelled at him when his painkillers first wore off and threatened to touch him if he bothered him anymore than he needed to. As his mood rose, the elder began to bother him again. He just started back up with his notes and she quietly continued as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Joey muttered to Tristan. He had been watching him the whole time. Every day. His sister would come in, say hi, then move to Kaiba's side and type whatever the hell he wanted for him. Like some personal slave. She wasn't getting paid. She wasn't getting anything. He was getting everything. It wasn't right.

Not to mention the way he looked at her. He would just stare. For five... ten minutes at a time. Just looking at her as he said each line. Joey didn't like how he looked at her. He didn't like how half the guys in class looked at her. Like she was meat. Like they could just take her without a fight. Well they were wrong. Joey wouldn't let his little sister be taken by anyone. They would have to prove themselves. Would have to be better than all the others. Would have to be perfect. And as much as Kaiba thought he was, he was the farthest from it.

But there was his little sister. Bless her heart. He knew Kaiba had broken his shoulder by saving her, and there she was with the biggest ass hole of all, helping him out of some feeling of guilt and responsibility. She really had a heart of pure gold.

Joey couldn't wait to take him out the next duel The rest of the day he spent pumped. Fueled by the sight of his sister in basic slavery to that arrogant prick, he knew he'd win.

Everyone gathered at the park as usual and drew names. Mokuba went against Serenity, Ryou against Mai, Joey against Yugi, Tristan against Tea, and Kaiba against Rebeca. Kaiba began shuffling his deck when Rebeca grabbed his attention.

"You really like her don't you?" He froze. Slowly his eyes tracked up to hers. She wore a smug little smirk and glanced over at Serenity. "Come on, you're not doing that great a job of hiding it. You keep looking at her like a star crossed lover." Kaiba sighed. He was being careless. It wasn't like him. "Well, so far you're doing a pretty good job. She looks at you every once in a while." Kaiba's eyes shot back up to her, then to Serenity. "Oh god, really? That's all it takes? You look like a happy little puppy." Kaiba didn't like being called a puppy at all. He found dogs to be unintelligent distasteful beasts. He played a card and glared at her.

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?" His eyes narrowed as hers glimmered.

"A little, but I'm also curious. I mean she's a cutie, but why her? Don't you hate Joey or something?"

"I... don't know anymore." He responded honestly. She shrugged and played a card of her own, allowing him to make his next move.

"Well, how about a deal. I'm somewhat of a business woman, you see. I'll give you some... feminine insight and help you with Serenity, if you let me date Mokuba." Kaiba had already considered her and Mokuba as a pair, and from the testimony of he himself, she was a great match for his brother. Still he felt the need to act as if it were a stretch. Nothing offensive, just that of a concerned older brother.

"Aren't you kind of young for that?" He fought the urge to smirk as hers vanished.

"I'm very mature for my age." She said defensively.

"He's not." Kaiba retorted.

"Well... I... the offer still stands." She huffed. They played through the game and Kaiba waited until she lost to speak up again.

"I'll take that offer. But there's no sleepovers and he does have a curfew. And no forcing it on him." Kaiba warned.

"Oh please, he would have asked me out long ago if he wasn't so terrified of you." Kaiba paused again.

"Terrified?"

"Yeah. You're something scary to him. He's worried you wont love him or something if he messes up. I think he said you'd fire him as your brother or something." That brought a frown to Kaiba's face. How could he possibly think like that.

"Why?" Rebeca raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You're the one he lives with. Maybe... I don't know, hug him more? I don't get guys. I get girls." Kaiba thought it over for a moment before giving into his other queries.

"Then what can you tell me about her?" He asked, nodding over to Serenity who had just lost to Mokuba.

"All girls like gifts. It's not a secret, but lots of guys don't know what kind of gifts. Rich guys give cars and expensive dresses and stuff thinking thats what girls want, and most of the time it's right, but she's not like that. She likes things that mean something. Throwing money at her is just going to make her feel like... a whore. Money from someone who doesn't really care about it has no meaning. No significance. She wants that. Significance. She wants to mean something to someone."

"So, what then?"

"Share something with her that's important to you. It doesn't have to be a physical gift. Just … maybe a secret that the rest of the world shouldn't know yet about your corporation. Something small, but significant. Or maybe something more personal. Ask for help in a dilemma or small issue you're having. It shows you trust her." Kaiba wrinkled his nose. "Oh quit it. It's not that big of a leap. But... with her brother... that's sort of harder. He hates you. He means the world to her as well. Why did you have to pick her?"

"She..." He had found the same difficulty answering his elder self on a similar question.

"It's because she doesn't like using people isn't it?' Kaiba leveled her with a dull stare. That much was true. There was more to it, but that's where all the comfort came from. Someone who wanted nothing from him. Demanded nothing. He had never had that. "I get it. Well, it almost makes Joey worth it doesn't it?" She offered a wide grin and Kaiba glanced over to the boy in question. He was looking right at him. He looked pissed. Kaiba grabbed his deck and moved over to Joey and Yugi's table.

"Wheeler, I want to talk to you." Joey rose and gave Kaiba a confused tentative stare, but followed anyways. Kaiba led him to a table farther away, but was paused by Tristan.

"But what about the tournament?" He asked glad that he finally beat someone. Kaiba turned towards Rebeca for a moment. What he was about to do... knowing she was a champion class duelist eased it, but didn't send the feeling away.

"She beat me." He turned back right away as the others murmured to themselves and Rebeca just looked on in shock.

"Kaiba, what's this about?" Joey demanded, glaring him down as Kaiba sat at a distant table.

"I'm challenging you." He said simply. Joey didn't sit.

"Why?"

"There are stakes to this one. If you win, you can ask for anything. Cars, houses. Anything. Just not Mokuba, not my Blue eyes and not my corporation. Those are the only things not at stake here." He said offering Joey the other half of the table.

"And... if I don't?"

"I get to ask for something from you." Joey thought for a moment. He had been hoping he would duel Kaiba this day. He knew he would win... but if he didn't... If Kaiba won again...

"What do you want?" Kaiba didn't respond. He only looked back at the blond. "You don't challenge someone like me, someone you claim has no talent and who's worth nothing, unless I have something you want. Spill. What will you ask for?" Kaiba smirked. He was a bit smarter than he gave him credit for.

"Your approval."

.

.

.

.

.

**Uh oh! What's Kaiba up to now? Doesn't he know if he wants something he can just take it... but wait... maybe- Oh! I see what you did there!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Joey was taken aback. He was expecting another dog show, maybe to make him bark and pant. Hell, the way Kaiba had been acting, he half expected him to ask for custody of his sister.

"...What?"

"I want your approval to ask your sister out." Kaiba said the words slowly. He never imagined the day he would be asking for something and not just taking it.

"What! What the hell makes you think I'll just give that to you?"

"You wouldn't. Ever. That's why I've brought you here. This is... my only chance." Joey fixed him with a stare for an eternal moment.

""Why her? Why my sister?" Kaiba chuckled a bit.

"You know, I've been asked that a lot recently. I haven't had an answer until today. Just now. I feel comfortable with her."

"Comfortable?" Was that all he had to offer him? No love. No declaration. Just... comfort?

"You know me. I hate people. I hate talking to them, interacting with them, and just plain being around them. Unless I'm taking something from them. Winning something from them, beating them, I just don't feel right around them." Kaiba turned towards the girl watching his little brother's duel. "I don't want to take anything from her. Win against her... beat her. I just..." He trailed off staring at her and Joey sighed.

"It's because she's so nice isn't it?" Joey grabbed Kaiba's attention again, but this time the blond was looking over at her. "She's just..."

"Perfect." Kaiba finished for him. Serenity shifted, smiling as Mokuba said something to Rebeca and brushed her hair behind her ear. She glanced around briefly until her eyes landed on the two distant boys who were staring at her. She gave a tentative wave, which Joey returned, but Kaiba just sighed and turned away.

"And I can ask for anything I want?"

"Except Mokuba, my Blue eyes and my business, yes."

"So if I asked you to never talk to my sister again?" Kaiba froze. He knew what he was planning to do, but was it really worth the risk? If Joey asked him to leave Serenity alone he would have to. But his mind was made up. Kaiba knew exactly how the duel would pan out. He just had to play his cards just right. It took a whole sixteen rounds before the victor stood tall, or not as tall as they both imagined he would.

"Why?" He asked, perplexing the other. A few silent moments passed before the winner spoke up again. "Why did I win? You could have defeated me at any time. I know it. You threw the match." Kaiba leaned back. It was true. He had two of his blue eyes in his hand and ready to go, but still Joey had triumphed. Kaiba remained silent still. "If you really wanted my permission-"

"I do. Don't misunderstand me. I do want your permission for Serenity, but..." Joey sighed as Kaiba trailed off. He understood it, even if it was difficult to put into words.

"You know... the apartment Serenity and I live in... it's horrible. She doesn't even have a bedroom. I tried to get her to take it, but she sleeps on the couch. She wanted me to have it. Ever since you first said it, it sounded like a good idea. I want a house. Nothing fancy. I just want a good place for her to sleep at night. I don't want to have to worry about her."

"You'll have the keys in the morning." Kaiba responded flatly, despite the relief he was feeling. Joey nodded and began walking back to the group, only to pause once more.

"And... Kaiba..." He said, catching the brunette's attention as he gathered his deck and rose as well. "Do what you want. I wont get in your way. Just know, I'm still her brother. Anything happens to her and it's your ass." Joey started back again before Kaiba could respond. It didn't matter, he didn't want to respond. He figured as much.

* * *

"This is supposed to be something plain and simple?" Joey muttered under his breath as he moved into the first room of the large house. It was within walking distance to the school, and a grocery store. Kaiba had put a lot of thought into it.

"It was all I could get for the right area, unless you want me to try again?" He asked, somewhat teasing the blond and feeling a little like himself again, despite the gift he had just given. Joey didn't get mad. He didn't argue back. He just chuckled softly and peered around.

"You know... just because you bought the place doesn't mean you can come and go as you please." He said flatly while checking out the kitchen.

"It's your home, why would I?" Kaiba retorted, leaning against a wall.

"And... if you're gonna date my sister, you're gonna do it right. No penises allowed in her room, got it?" Kaiba raised an amused eyebrow. He had never quite heard it put that way before.

"You know, when I asked for your permission, I had expected a little more trust."

"Well, you didn't win did ya?" Joey made eye contact with him and Kaiba did narrow his eyes. He let Joey win, and now the blond was rubbing it in his face. "So you get what you get." Joey did smirk at the last part. Kaiba still didn't like being teased, but Joey made a point. He had given him what he wanted, even though he lost. "hey... there's stuff in here." Joey said, opening a door and peering in. Kaiba moved to his side and looked in as well.

"You did say she didn't have a room. That she slept on the couch. I assumed she'd prefer a more comfortable alternative." Kaiba said as his eyes roamed the bed, desk and dresser. It wasn't much, well, to him it wasn't. When he looked back, Joey was staring at him incredulously. He returned with a questioning look of his own.

"You confuse the crap outta me." He said simply and moved on. After another fifteen minutes of moving through the house a horn beeping outside got their attention. "What the hell is that?" Joey asked as Kaiba moved towards the door.

"Your things." He said as Joey spotted the moving truck.

"But I didn't pack... Kaiba..." Joey let out a frustrated sigh, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hey sis." He answered, catching Kaiba's attention. "Wait, wait, calm down." He said and Kaiba raised an brow. Joey just glared at him. "No, we weren't robbed. We moved. Yeah, it was kinda last minute. Yeah. Sorry." Joey finished by giving the address and apologizing again before he hung up and tossed Kaiba a dirty look. Kaiba only looked at him amusedly.

"Best let them in so they can get back to work." He said nodding towards the workers outside. Joey opened the door but didn't once let his eyes leave Kaiba's.

"You know, I'm grateful Kaiba, but damn... I just don't get how you work." Joey moved off while Kaiba oversaw the workers. Joey told them where to put things and checked to make sure everything was where he needed it while Kaiba sunk back and watched from the sideline.

_'What exactly are you doing?' _His voice asked him. Kaiba just glanced amusedly up at him before continuing to ignore him. _' You know, this will change nothing. He'll always hate you. In the end, even if he decides you can date his sister, that doesn't give you a right to her. He will never let you marry her.' _

"Is that what you wanted? Marriage?" He whispered softly, not even looking at him.

_'… I... yes. We were engaged.' _ He fiddled with something in his pocket and upon receiving a look from his younger self, removed the ring from his pocket.

"You must be really hung up over her if you've still-" Kaiba said as he reached out to take the thing. The man pulled it back and shied from his touch glaring at him and silencing him.

_'Don't touch. It's not real to your world.' _He held it out after a moment so Kaiba could get a better view. The diamond was huge. An emerald cut surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds. The band itself was covered in them. There was barely any room for the metal that held it all together. _'She gave it back when she left.' _He finished. Kaiba didn't quite know what to say. He sighed and returned to the work at hand when someone stepped through the door.

"What... Kaiba?" He glanced down at the girl. He wasn't expecting to see her so suddenly, but there she was. "Did... did you do this?" Kaiba opened his mouth to speak when an arm landed around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I won it in a duel! I finally beat him." Joey said happily, shooting Kaiba a wink while his sister wasn't looking.

"But... Joey! This is too much. To win in a simple duel? That's not fair." She chided, but Kaiba stepped in.

"It was nothing. To someone like me, this is pocket change." He smirked as her eyes widened.

"But... still..." She looked him over and another thought entered her mind. "How is your arm?" Kaiba's smirk faded.

"It's fine." He responded as usual, but she shot him a disapproving look. She already knew him. She moved next to him and gently ran her fingers up his shoulder and across the blade. It didn't hurt anymore. It only ever effected him when he was lifting something heavy or overexerting himself.

"It seems to be a lot better."

"Yes. The rest did it well. Let me thank you properly. Let me take you out." She froze and looked at him worriedly, then turned to her brother. Joey was staring at Kaiba for a moment, getting a flat look in return before he looked down at his little sister. Their eye contact lasted a few moments before Joey turned away.

"I wonder what's in the basement." He pondered aloud and moved towards another door, leaving them be. She glanced back and met his blue eyes.

"I..." Her own eyes darted around as she thought. "I wouldn't feel right..." Kaiba didn't know what to say. His flat look turned disappointed and he glanced off to the side, not used to being rejected. "N-No, it's nothing like that! I just... I didn't do this because I wanted a reward. I did it because I feel guilty. I wanted to help you because you saved me." Kaiba scoffed.

"I said it myself, it was my-"

"I know, I know. It was your choice. Your choice to take my pain and make it yours."

"It was an easy choice. That baseball would have cracked your skull. You would have died."

"Then I owe you more than just helping to type for you. You saved me." She was a determined girl, but Kaiba was just as determined himself.

"Then finish paying me back. You take me out. I think the least I deserve is dinner." She stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter. He almost did as well. Finally she nodded, and he had a date.

.

.

.

.

.

**So it slipped my mind to let you all know that I'll be updating once a day on week days and taking the weekends off. Sorry. But hey, it's monday (depending on where you're from... it's monday for me) so that means another chapter. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity sat uncomfortably in the fancy diner. She didn't know if she had quite enough to cover the dinner, but it was the place Kaiba had chosen to dine. She squirmed in her school uniform, glancing at the apparel of the other diners in the room, but was comforted that Kaiba sported the same uniform. As she read through the menu, she found many plates that she would enjoy, but nowhere on the menu was any sort of pricing. It unnerved her.

"You look upset." Kaiba observed while looking over his own menu.

"I'm just not quite in my element." She chuckled. He glanced up at her and she elaborated. "I'm not used to this..."

"Date?" She sucked her lips into her mouth for a moment as she looked back at him.

"Is that what this is?" She wasn't sarcastic, or even accusing. Just purely curious.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." He knew exactly how smooth he was. He had used variants of many of his lines over and over, and never once failed with them. Now would be no different... well... perhaps the end would. Usually he would wake and leave before the female he courted was even conscious again. This time would be different.

"I don't know. I mean... I barely know you-"

"You already know when I'm lying." He said, thinking back every time he claimed to be fine when she questioned him. "People who have worked with me for years still don't know, or don't care. In the end, it's up to you. I don't want to force anyone into anything. Just know, you have my interest. I cant say that for most girls, and I'm not used to working for something unless I really want it." Serenity glanced down at the table before her. She picked at the food she had ordered and thought deeply. He didn't touch his. His stirring stomach wouldn't let him.

"Yes." She finally said. His breath hissed out of him and he realized he had stopped breathing while awaiting her answer. "But, this isn't serious. I need to know the person I'm going to be with. Dating is just that. Me getting to know you, and you me. I... didn't expect to be dating any time soon, so I'm not exactly prepared for it, but I'm not against trying." She said rather maturely.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." They chatted a bit more and Serenity found herself laughing along with stories and even catching a glimpse of a smile from him here and there. When it was time to pay, the bill never came. She glanced around for the waiter, then turned her head towards him, confused by his movement. He rose, extending a hand for her to raise with him.

"But, what about the bill?" She asked, still looking around. He chuckled smoothly above her and grabbed her attention again.

"I never intended to let you pay." He said through a grin as he led her outside.

"But that's not fair. I was supposed to take you out." She said in mock accusation.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me some other night, like tomorrow." She looked at him for a moment and cracked a smile. Ducking into the limo, she slid over, allowing him space to enter and shut the door behind him.

"And if the bill happens to be taken care of tomorrow?" He smirked. She was quick to catch on.

"Then there's always the next day."

"You're going to forget sometime." she giggled as the limo pulled up in front of her new house. He opened the door and lead her out, taking her hand and guiding her towards the home her brother won from him. He smiled and paused, forcing her to stop with him.

"I never forget." He said quietly as he turned back towards his limo. He almost made it to the car when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned slightly, peering over his shoulder, but met a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." she watched as a smile crept across his lips before he nodded and moved into the vehicle. It vanished down the street and she headed back inside, a new question captivating her.

"Yeah... yeah... Yes!" She heard Joey yell and peeked into the living room. He had beaten another video game and was now dancing around the room in victory.

"Um, Big brother?" Serenity tried, and he immediately straightened up.

"Ren... When did you get home?" He asked, face turning bright red. She giggled and moved closer to him as he dropped the controller.

"Joey, why did you let me go out with Kaiba? I thought you hated him."

"Well... He... I don't know. It's your life. I guess... sometimes I forget that. I defend you and you... you can do it yourself. Just, if anything happens to you, make sure I'm the first to know." Serenity smiled sweetly up to her brother.

"I... I really like him." Joey rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, you and ten million other girls." He said, turning and shutting down the video game console.

"Joey!" Serenity playfully swiped at him.

"Hey! Quit it. And shouldn't you change out of your school uniform?" He looked her up and down. Serenity did as well and sighed. She had forgotten that she was wearing it all day. She moved towards a door Joey pointed out earlier in the day as her room, but froze once it was open.

"Where... where did this all come from?" She said barely able to speak.

"Oh, Kaiba got it. He found out you didn't have a bedroom and decided to be nice. Weirded me out something awful." Joey said moving to look inside again. She turned to him and he was smiling down at her. She moved and hugged him before exploring her new room.

* * *

_'What is wrong with you? You're a blathering idiot now that you're with her.' _ Kaiba glared up at him but didn't speak. He was in the middle of a meeting, and as good as he is under difficult circumstances, he was not as good under pleasant ones. He was distracted. The only thing on his mind was the next time he would see Serenity, that night. He had taken her out almost every night for two weeks and finally they had become an official couple.

The problem now was, at work, in these business meetings, he lost focus. His elder self had given up telling him of the dangers of dating that girl and now focused on putting him down for the choice he had made. He apparently didn't realize how helpful he was being. Every insult brought the young CEO back to the matters at hand just before the other members could catch on to his dazed state.

Several times he would slam his fists on the table in front of the boy and startle him back into focus. The loud bang unheard by the others, Kaiba was routinely shocked into an answer or call for change.

"The construction of which will definitely be-" Another slam jarred Kaiba into motion.

"No. It's too expensive for too little back. I could understand if it was a charity, but this is literally just throwing money away." He answered. He was always listening, even when he wasn't, but something felt weird that time. His stomach swirled and his blood felt like ice. Something was wrong.

_'Come on, they're waiti-' _Suddenly Kaiba felt a sharp pain slice through him. It felt like the slash of a sword, but everywhere on him at once, inside and out. The other men in the meeting rose immediately, but Kaiba couldn't hear what they were saying. It was as if an explosion went off right next to his ears and all he could hear was muffled voices and a loud ringing. His mind suddenly went blank and his body gave up as he fell into the darkness around him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Soooo, I'm going to be doing shorter chapters for the remainder of the story. I want to update once per day, as my usual, but I just don't have the time to write that I used to. So here's the official change. Shorter chapters, once per day on weekdays. Sorry to disappoint. I just cant keep up like I used to. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

A quiet beeping sounded in the back of his mind. He had only just noticed it, but somehow he knew it had been there for a very very long time. He tried to open his eyes, but the blinding light forced them closed once more. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust, but the setting was difficult to grow accustomed to. Finally a voice called out, tearing his attention away from that infernal beeping.

"You have no clue how close I was to writing on you with this sharpie." Kaiba lifted himself gently and positioned himself in more of a sitting position, now trying to focus his sore eyes on the person in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He shot at the boy. He still couldn't quite see him, but he didn't need to, it was obvious who he was.

"I'm giving Ren a break. You know, your company's stocks just dove. I guess everyone thinks you were assassinated or something. Now Kaiba heard the rustling of a newspaper and reached out for it. It was handed to him and he looked over it wearily. After another few minutes the words focused.

"How long have I been out?" He glanced up at Joey, who was now completely visible.

"About twelve... or fourteen hours. Ren came by after school, then I made her go home at around ten. I usually stay up this late, so I figured she could get some sleep." Kaiba nodded and put the paper down.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Joey shrugged.

"They wont tell me shit."

"What about Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh, he came by too. I, uh... I sent him home at ten too... hope ya don't mind." Joey smiled uneasily and scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's probably for the best." Kaiba let out a sigh. He didn't know when the doctors would be back to tell him what happened, but he didn't mind the company Joey gave in the meantime. They had actually become quite close, in a sarcastic love-hate sort of way. They would prod and tease, but it became more of a game than actual hard feelings.

Before long the doctor came in, flipping through a clip board and looking perplexed. They waited a few minutes while he took Kaiba's vitals, but when he still remained speechless, Kaiba spoke up.

"Well?" His tone was irate, despite him being comfortable and collected before the doctor entered.

"Sir... we... we cant find any cause as to why you would faint like that." The doctor said hesitantly.

"Well, that's probably due to your schooling. This is just the city hospital. I'll call my personal physician. I trust you'll send the paperwork to him without losing anything?" He demanded angrily.

"Y-yes of course." He didn't wait for the doctor to leave before kicking his feet over the bed's edge when another sharp pain ran through him. He winced, curling down a bit until the pain subsided as Joey and the doctor moved towards him. "Sir! Are you-" The doctor tried, but Kaiba shot him a venomous glare and pulled away, inciting another searing pain.

"Dont touch me." He managed through gritted teeth. Joey pushed past the doctor, laying Kaiba flat on the bed.

"Hey, uh... just give him some space." Joey tried, putting some distance between Kaiba and the doctor. He did note, however, that Kaiba had no issue with his closeness.

For a moment the world turned black again and Kaiba felt like the universe was spinning. He clutched the bed under him and was relieved when Joey grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. It was going to be a long night.

…

The lights were out this time, but that's not what caught his attention. He ached all over, but... it wasn't right. He... he felt something? The dull pains and feelings in his body made him feel heavy and groggy, but it was true, he was feeling something. The only other time he felt physical stimulation was when the boy-

He shot up. Joey lay, snoring on a chair at the foot of the bed. Glancing at the clock he noted how it was nearing six thirty in the morning. He kicked his feet over the side and stretched, smirking as his feet hit the cold floor. He moved to the door and twisted the knob, glancing back to make sure Joey didn't stir.

"Seto?" He had been about to step through when her voice froze him. "What are you doing on your feet? You're in no condition to be up." His eyes traveled over her and she gave him a disapproving look before scanning the room and sighing at her snoring brother. His hand brought her face back to his and he cupped the back of her head, pulling her to him. His lips gently kissed her cheek and she furrowed her brow. "Seto, are you alright?" She moved to look up at him, but he wouldn't release her.

He just stood with her in his arms, and breathed deeply. She smelled like fresh strawberries and cream, just like he remembered. He moved back to finally look at her, but his legs buckled beneath him. He muffled a cry as he braced himself on her.

"Oh my god, Seto!" He squeezed his eyes shut as his body gave up on him, but felt two pairs of hands pull him back to the bed.

"Kaiba what the hell are ya doin?" Joey demanded. He watched as Joey lifted the body back onto the bed and sighed. Serenity had gone around and was at his side now, but it wasn't him this time. No, he had been rejected. The body... rejected him.

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and he knew his chance was lost. He watched as his younger self, the owner of the body he now wanted more than anything, woke in a confused state.

"Seto, what were you thinking?" Serenity demanded harshly.

"W-what?"

"You could have gotten hurt. What if I wasn't there and you collapsed in the hall?" Kaiba's eyes moved from her, to Joey, then past them to his elder self, leaning against a cabinet and just watching silently. He knew then what had happened, but controlled his anger.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He struggled with the words. He no longer minded apologizing to Serenity when he was truly at fault, but when he wasn't...

"You scared me." Her words were quiet and as he looked up at her, tears threatened to spill. She really cared about him.

"Can... can I have a moment alone?" He asked, ready to blow at the unseen man.

"No." He had never seen Serenity angered, but it was almost something... entertaining. Such a tiny person, weak and unable to stop him from demanding what he wanted, yet here she was. "I'm not leaving your side." She insisted.

"Serenity, I wont overexert myself."

"Seto-"

"You know when I'm lying. I just need a minute." She looked away and brushed some wetness from her eyes before looking back.

"Fine... but I'll be right outside. And only for a minute." He smiled as she gave in and pulled her down for a small kiss. She marched out, lip quivering, and Joey shut the door behind them.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry it took tiil later to update. Wow, I just have all the excuses today. I had a sleepover and couldn't find the time to update... yeah... excuse queen. OK, well here it is, tell me what you think?**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

'_I didn't plan for this. I came in knowing I probably wouldn't be able to do anything as a person ever again. You will understand if I took advantage of a situation I thought impossible.'_ The elder retorted. Kaiba wanted to scream at him. To punch him and hurt him, but that would require overexerting himself and he promised he wouldn't.

"So you used my body-"

'_Technically it's our body. We are the same. We were both born in it, and both have a right to it'_

"Spare me. I was born in this one. You gave up your own. You forfeited any rights to a vessel the second you tried to play god. You chose this fate. What did you think you would accomplish? Watching me grow and be happy while you lived vicariously through it? Or did you intend on taking my body from the start?"

'_I was hoping...'_ The elder looked away. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something else, but Serenity had decided his time alone was over. She opened the door and his eyes tracked to her. Her head was bent and she seemed very sheepish, very different from when she was angered.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, sitting at his side. He just stared at her. "I was just really worried... I shouldn't have raised my voice. I was out of line." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he looked away. He hadn't been at fault, and she should have been apologizing, but somehow it didn't feel right.

"Just... make it up to me. I'm starving. Get me some real food. Here... take this." He shifted, ignoring a static pain in his stomach and pulled his wallet out of his pile of belongings. He slipped her a silver card and she hesitated to take it.

"What... do you want?" She asked looking at the thing. The elder immediately tensed and made an indistinguishable noise.

"Something with protein." He shrugged and she moved out of the room.

" _And what the hell was that?"_ He yelled after she left.

"A test. If she's really as bad as you sa-"

"_She's worse! She passes the test. She passes every test. I've done all of this!"_

"Then why? Why does she leave? Tell me, because I'm literally dying to know." Kaiba's voice was raw and aggravated. He didn't want to deal with this man anymore.

"_Because..." _

"See, you're quick to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, but not so fast to tell me why. I'm afraid I'll take my actions based on what I determine to be suitable moves. You had your chance. Back off." The two sat in silence for another few minutes before Joey poked back in.

"Yo. How ya doing?" He asked, seating himself on the bed next to Kaiba. It was weird. Not that it was Joey asking, and not even how or why he asked. Joey was on the bed. Near him. Looking at him suspiciously. He hadn't acted that way in over two weeks now and suddenly it's back.

"Fine..." Kaiba said with reservation. Joey faced him, picking something out of his pocket. It was Kaiba's cell phone. "What are you doing with that?" Kaiba asked angrily. He looked down at his things, but in the bunch they sat in, it was impossible for him to tell if anything was missing.

"Well, I got really curious. Don't worry, I didn't touch anything, or call anyone. See I started to notice, you really talk to yourself a lot." Kaiba straightened, but refused to glance at the other him. "Then I realized, you were having a conversation. Or at least, one side of a conversation. So I figured, you were just talkin on your phone. Probably a headset or something." Joey tossed the phone down to him, but Kaiba didn't move to take it. "Then I saw this... just sitting there. While you talked. I looked at it, and, guess what I found. It wasn't even on. What's going on with you Kaiba? Who are you talking to, because if you're nuts, I'm not letting you anywhere near my sister."

Kaiba was at a loss for words. Would he understand? Would he believe him when he said his future self was following him around and distracting him? Talking to him? Arguing with him? No, just the thought made Kaiba think that he really had lost his mind. But what, then?

"Listen, you talk about her. To someone. Yourself or whatever. You keep saying stuff like 'I'll do what I want' Or ' She's not so bad'. Why? What is this argument you've got over her? What is she to you? Is this some sort of a game?"

"No... it's not... I do care about her, but..."

"But what? I need to know. I'm her brother." Kaiba understood. He knew full well what it felt like to be an overprotective big brother. He knew what it felt like to care for someone younger than himself and make bigger decisions for them, even if they disagreed, for their better health and safety. He knew the fear of injury and safety of a younger sibling.

"This is going to be difficult to hear. It was for me... it still is."

"Just spit it out Kaiba, I know I got all night, but I'm really impatient." Joey said blankly.

"I have a spirit... haunting me." Joey looked at him like he had three heads. "Like Yugi." The thought came from nowhere, but he did remember hearing something about a spirit with Yugi, and had pondered it many times. "Yugi said he has someone else with him, right?" Kaiba locked eyes with him and Joey seemed full of confusion.

"Yeah, but you said you don't believe in that."

"I didn't. Not until... I got one." Joey rose from the bed and looked around.

"Here? Now?" He asked, acting as if it was some invisible threat.

"Yes, but he comes and goes. He... He's me. From the future. He did this on purpose." Joey stopped looking around and settled on Kaiba.

"Dude, you've really lost it something fierce." He said and Kaiba shook his head.

"No, that would be too simple. He came back because of your sister." When Joey didn't say anything, Kaiba continued. "He wanted me to never pursue her. To leave her be and ignore her. To forget her."

"Why?"

"Because supposedly, she's going to break my heart." Kaiba looked away as he said it. His eyes found the two other blue ones staring back at him and he sighed. "And I'll never get over it."

"Why?"

_'Because he's an idiot.' _

"Shut the fuck up." Kaiba glared at the unseen man, then turned to Joey who stared at him blankly. "Not... you, him... he... He's driving me insane."

"I kinda think you're already there. But hey... it'd take a lot to lose my sister. She's not the using, cheating type. When she loves something, she wont just give up. She'll make you feel like you're worth every cent in that over sized bank account you've got."

_'… No... She'll give up. She'll leave. Right when you need her most... she'll leave.' _ Kaiba looked between Joey and his spirit. He didn't know which one to believe. As he thought it over, the door creaked open and Serenity stepped in with something smelling wonderful. Just her presence brought a smile to his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

**Woot! A chapter on time! sorry again for the inconsistencies. tomorrow's probably gonna be the last possible inconsistancy. my hubby is leaving for some training tomorrow and I'll have plenty of time to write things while he's away. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slight lemon in this chappie. only warning**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba leaned forward on his bed. He was finally home and though he no longer passed out randomly, he still felt pain every once in a while. Mokuba rushed in with two pillows, tossing one at the end of his bed and taking the other to his side.

"Mokuba, I don't need to put my feet up. If anything, I need exercise." he tried. Mokuba wasn't hearing him though.

"Nope, Serenity said I'd be in big trouble if I didn't take care of you while she was at work." He said fluffing the pillow at the end of the bed and putting it under his feet.

"And she scares you?" Mokuba stopped, looked at his brother and nodded slowly, wide eyes, pale faced and everything. "Why? What did she say?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, but Mokuba shook his head.

"No, she's not threatening me or anything... well... maybe a little blackmail." He muttered the last part, but Kaiba heard it and got the feeling he should know about this little blackmail.

"Spill." He demanded, but the little Kaiba shook his head again, moving away as Kaiba swiped at him. "I'll get Serenity to tell me!" Kaiba shouted as his brother made his way to the door.

"No! I took care of you! She'll never tell!" He screamed back before slamming the door.

_'They always were close.' _Kaiba growled as his voice played. He still hadn't forgiven the spirit for taking control of him. He was more relieved that Joey now believed him, but it didn't take the stress of the man hovering over him off. _'He really loves her. He accepted her as a big sister before I even proposed.' _

"I'm done listening to you." Kaiba tried to roll over, content with falling asleep and ignoring him until he disappeared, if it would ever happen. He closed his eyes, but the insides were worse that when they were open.

"Seto, I thought this was supposed to be just you and me tonight." Kaiba glanced around as an older looking Serenity moved to... him? It wasn't the elder, but it wasn't he himself. It was another one of him.

"You understand, as the CEO of three different companies, I have to make a lot of people happy if I want good workers to help me run them. You were the one to tell me to trust people to handle my responsibilities for me. Isn't this what you wanted? I need to know them to trust them." She looked away from him sadly.

"I wanted you to trust more people with more responsibilities so you could be free more often... you know, to go out and do things with me? Like we were supposed to do tonight."

"I'm still with you aren't I?" He turned away and fixed his tie in the mirror by the door, missing her sad look as she covered her emotions and forced a smile up to him.

"Right..."

Kaiba shot up, the pain in his stomach unbearable. He coughed and choked as he tried to regain himself.

"Seto, are you alright?" It was her. Serenity, the real one. He glanced out the window and already the sun was going down. How long was he out? She stepped in and moved to his side as he leaned back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He said frustratedly, glancing down at himself. It had been much more than a dream that he saw. It was a memory. He looked around for his elder self, but for once he was no where in sight. Serenity brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes and smiled at him.

"We'll find out what it is. And we'll fix it too." She said warmly. Her fingers stroked his jaw line and he sighed again as she kissed his cheek. His eyes flickered over her and a smile tugged at his lips. He wouldn't turn into the other Kaiba. He wouldn't forget her or neglect her. He brought her face down to his and kissed her, while tugging her onto the bed across his lap. "Wh-what are you doing?" She squeaked as a blush crept across her cheeks. She shifted, removing his hand from her backside, but he simply tossed her a mischievous smile. "You are in no condition to b-" He silenced her with another kiss.

She giggled as his lips broke from hers. He leaned forward, sitting up more and rolling her back a bit. She moved off to the side, about to crawl off the bed when he reached for her, dragging her back to him. He pulled her beside him and rolled over her, trapping her beneath him.

"I don't th-" Her voice was muted again as he leaned down and mashed his mouth over hers. She could do little to protest, but the noise coming out of her wasn't exactly that. He smirked as he broke off of her, her moan just finished as he placed an inch of distance between them. She was so perfect underneath him. He couldn't help running his hands over her body. "S-seto..." He loved how she called for him. There was no time wasted as he claimed her mouth again.

This time he didn't pull away as she gasped. His hands slipped up her legs and under her skirt, brushing the fabric of her panties before she jumped and pulled away from him.

"Seto wait!" He froze, fingers still brushing the edges of the panties. "Uh... I cant. Not yet. Please."

"Serenity..."

"Seto, it's been only a month and a half. It's too soon for that..." She said, backing against the headboard of his bed. He sat back and gave her her space. "Please understand..."

"I do. I also know..." He paused, letting the full impact of the words he was going to say wash over him before he spoke them himself. "I want to be with you. Forever." He could feel it inside him. He had wanted her from the beginning, he just didn't understand it back then. He thought it was just the same feeling as he had always had with girls. Lust. Simple lust. It was more than that. If anything, the presence of his future self only proved that.

"Forever... is a long time Seto. Like I said, it's been less than two months. I don't know yet. You... might be mature enough to make decisions like this, but I'm only seventeen. Don't you think... we're a little too young to make a choice like that?" She looked at him through serious eyes but he only smirked.

"No. But if you do, you obviously need more time. I can wait." He moved back next to her and pulled her against him, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Seto?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you." He smiled against her and slowly his body became heavier. His mind faded and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm... Seto... Se-Oh! Yes..." It was another dream. A memory. And it was vivid. Serenity was pushed against the wall as he watched his older self push into her. She was beginning to breath more rapidly as he moved faster and faster.

"Uh... oh... Ser-... Serenity... uh..." He called quietly into her. Suddenly his body shuddered as he filled her. She looked... less than pleased. "I love you." Her face softened, the disappointment slowly fading. She turned up to kiss him, but he moved off of her, turning towards the bathroom. Kaiba heard the water start as Serenity deflated a bit. She moved to the bed as his other self showered. Tugging the sheets over herself, she curled up beneath them. He heard her suck in a breath and moved to her, not wanting to see her cry, but not wanting to be away from her.

How could he treat her this way? Didn't he have any consideration for her- She sucked in another breath, but there was no sobbing. She gasped again and moaned and he took a step back. She was finishing herself. As if she had done it before. Many times. He hated it. She shouldn't have to finish herself. She suddenly convulsed and bit back a louder moan just as the water turned off.

The sheets were tossed aside and Serenity made it to her feet, fixing her skirt against herself as the older, dumber Kaiba moved out of the bathroom and glanced at her before moving out of the room. He really didn't know. He had no idea how she hurt. How alone she was. How he was killing her.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMG it took soooo long to write this chapter! GAH! **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slight lemon in this one.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh... ew." Kaiba's eyes snapped open. Pressed gently against him, Serenity's body laid and Joey stood with blank face in the doorway. Kaiba smirked. Having Joey around, teasing and joking with him was actually quite entertaining. He shook the sleeping girl as Joey moved closer.

"Uhhnnn?" She responded, slowly stretching.

"Yo, Ren, we gotta go. You got that doc appointment tomorrow." Kaiba looked between them for a moment.

"Doctors? Why are you seeing a doctor?" He looked down at her, but she smiled back to him.

"Oh, it's just a follow up appointment. I have them every three months for my eyes." She had mentioned a surgery before. They bid their farewells and took off, but he knew he would see them again the next day. About an hour after they left, the thing he was waiting for finally showed.

"What is wrong with you? You push the blame onto her, when you probably didn't even realize you were living with her." He let slide quietly out to the man at his bedside.

_'You wont understand until you're older. It's not something you can avoid.'_

"What are you, high? Cant avoid? It's not hard to give a girl an orgasm. I'm fucking fantastic at it." The elder glared down at him, but turned away again soon after.

_' I had a meeting. I didn't have time-'_

"I will always have time." Kaiba was getting sick of his excuses.

_'Maybe now you do. Think about it I run three companies, all at least twice the size of the one you run now. You will forget about her some days, be frustrated with her others, and sometimes, you will hate her. It happens. It happens to everyone. It just happens more to us. You cant tell me you haven't seen it in the past. A forgotten play date? A birthday dinner? It happens because it's your personal life and to you... to us, the personal side is the weakest. It deserves less attention. And that's what it gets.'_

"Then I'll change it." He narrowed his gaze as the elder burst out in laughter.

_'How can you change something that is such a part of you? A habit that is so inherent, it's subconscious. You would have to be consciously thinking about changing yourself in every minute of every day. Your concentration on other things will be halved. Your productivity, your innovation. Cut, dramatically.'_

" I don't care. I'll do it. What's a few weeks of hard work and half the reward opposed to a lifetime of misery?" The elder found himself thoroughly silenced. Kaiba won, but he wasn't happy about I as the memories mixed with his own of missed time with Mokuba and the days he wished he could do over.

* * *

It took over two months for the pains to finally finish. They became more and more sparse over the last two months and he had been going to work for the last week. He was two weeks painless and just beginning to feel alive again. He made sure the first thing he did after work was take Mokuba, Serenity, and even Joey out to dinner. He got a memory every once in a while, sometimes it was just an average day where he and Serenity would live together as if they lived separately, and other times it was him hurting her in some unregistered way. Though, there was the rare occasion where they would just be so happy, like a fairy tale.

His efforts to change himself, though constant, weren't showing many results. He would think about it at home, or with her, but once he was at work it was like he was a different person entirely. His brain simply didn't have time for his personal life. Work flow was picking up and because of the time he spent out and sick, the stocks had plummeted and he was working hard to make it up.

Serenity, though, understood completely. He apologized to her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You're a very important person to the company. The most important. I knew this coming into the relationship. You wont always have time for me, and that's expected, but... just be there when it matters, ok?" She was really something. Something special. Sweet. Perfect. He would always be there when it mattered. All she had to do was ask him and he was putty in her hands. There was little he wouldn't do for her, and though she knew that, she never asked for anything.

"Where's Mokuba?" She asked as he stepped out of the building. She had agreed to meet him at his office after work this day.

"He's not coming. Tonight it's just you and me." She looked at him in surprise for a few moments before smiling and taking his arm.

"Where to?" He shook his head. She was in for more surprises tonight. The place he took her was any classic romantics venue. They got a small table for two with a single rose and candle in the center. They talked and held hands as the food was prepared and fed each other dessert. She liked it simple. Not trying to out do the last date, or go anywhere crazy to be romantic. Romance wasn't the actions he took, it was the simple joy of being the only thing in the room he cared about.

After their fancy dinner he brought her back to the mansion to watch a movie in his personal theater. A few interruptions and one business call later, they finally finished to movie and moved onto a more private setting. They had made out before, but this time he was on fire. His hands pressed against her back and pulled her into him roughly. His tongue slid into her mouth expertly, dancing with hers and she moaned out.

He could tell he burned her like she did him. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. She slid next to him, rubbing against him and he had to pull back, groaning from the contact. He opened his eyes and she was beneath him, looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry." he muttered, figuring that stopping now was best. She grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him down and kissing him. "Wait, Serenity," She did stop for a moment, looking up at him. "I need to stop, or I'll-"

"I know. It's ok." He paused, stunned. He carefully lowered himself over her again and she smiled. She kissed his jaw and he drank in the sight of her. He didn't hesitate to crash down on her, lips claiming hers as he rubbed against her again. He stripped his pants off and she giggled at his enthusiasm. He was ready to go and wanted nothing more than to hear her calling out for him. He lifted her dress and slowly removed the thing from over her head. She wore orange panties and a matching bra. It was adorable.

They looked even better from the floor, or they would have if he was looking there. Soon the rest of his clothes joined them. She was very tentative at first, being a virgin, but eventually she was calling out to him, legs clamped around him as he rocked into her. Her whole body tensed against him and her legs tightened as she came, but he was far from done.

He rocked roughly into her as she spasmed and she cried out, grabbing onto anything she could before settling on one of his shoulders and the sheets beneath her. He smirked down on her and picked up his pace. She cried and twisted, jerking against him and forcing him on all fours around her. He was almost there.

He pushed harder and faster, making her scream as he came. He just held her as he spilled into her, unable to move or think or even breathe. He laid beside her and pulled her against him and they just breathed heavily together for some time.

"I love you." He turned down to her and she smiled up at him as well.

"Serenity... I... I love you too." He wasn't expecting her to say it, but now that he thought about it, if she wasn't sure she loved him, she probably wouldn't have slept with him.

"I know." She giggled and moved closer to him, but there was something on his chest that he needed to get off. He needed to let her know. He needed her to understand. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Serenity, I do love you. Never forget that. I wont ever stop loving you. But..." Her eyes searched his in confusion. He didn't want her to think he was breaking up with her or pulling another douche bag move, but what he had to say was harsh, and putting it lightly would just undermine what he wanted her to understand. "I'm going to forget you." He could already see the hurt in her eyes, but continued. "I'm going to neglect you. Not on purpose. I wont stop loving you, I just wont notice. And it's not ok. If you ever feel I'm taking you for granted, tell me. And... don't ever let me get away with it. Not even once." The elder Kaiba was right. He couldn't break his habit. Not alone at least.

"Seto-"

"No. You cant be lenient on me. Ever. I don't want to forget about important things, like spending time with you or Mokuba. I don't want to neglect you. I want you to always feel loved. Always feel wanted and needed. I wont be able to always make you feel that way, and what's worse is I wont realize when it happens. You need to tell me. I need you to tell me. Don't ever let me use you. Don't ever let me treat you like you're not worth my time, because you are. You're worth more than that. More than I can even begin to understand. I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

**Dawwwww... ouch, but dawww. Ok, what did you guys think? after a weekend off, you havn't forgotten about me right?**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity moved through the mansion as she had for the last few months. She practically lived there and finally knew the layout of the grand place. She went through two halls and reached for a doorknob, when she noticed the door as left ajar. It was unlike Seto to do that. He liked his privacy. She carefully tugged the thing open and peeked in before rushing to the foot of the bed. He was on the ground, propped against the foot board, unconscious.

"Seto?" She shook him carefully, but he snapped away, scarring her half to death.

"S-Serenity?" He asked before shaking his head and looking down at himself. "Right... yes... Serenity..." He finally glanced back up at her and she gave him a confused look. "It was another of those pains." He said quietly.

"But... those stopped weeks ago. You should call the doctor." He shook his head, but she gave him a disapproving glare.

"If it happens again I will. One stray pain from time to time is expected." He made a point, but she wanted to be safer than sorry. "Serenity... thank you for caring about me. And... I'm... I'm sorry." He lifted himself with a little aid from her and straightened himself. "I need to get to work."

"Are you su-"

"Yes." She stopped as he cut her off. The pain must have still been there for him to be so impatient with her.

"Seto, I didn't appreciate that." He had begun to walk away when she spoke up, following his advice instead of dropping the subject, and he froze and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, too speechless to respond and moved out.

It didn't feel right. The way he looked at her. The way he glared at her. Cold and hardened. Did she do something wrong? He has asked her to speak up. Asked her to be completely open with him. Why now did he look insulted? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and moved on, heading to her own job.

The summer days were getting longer and longer. It was really hot but somehow she felt cold. The last winter with Seto Kaiba had been the warmest she had ever felt. Joey and him were getting along, they still had their dueling tournaments while school had played out, and even now that Kaiba had graduated, he still spent time with them at least once a week.

But today... he was just so different. Like he didn't care-no. He had told her it would feel like that. That it was something he was dealing with. She did what he asked her. She just hoped it was the right way to handle his problem.

* * *

"Seto! What's wrong with you?" Serenity heard from the hallway as she stepped in and took off her shoes. She moved into the living room where Mokuba was yelling at his brother. "David was a good guy."

"What's the matter?" She asked, confused.

"He fired David, the new secretary and he wont tell me why." She glanced over to Kaiba but he didn't look at her. He just stood, his back to her, his head tilted, acknowledging her presence, and his eyes averted.

"Why?" Her question was to him. The same one he had been asked by Mokuba earlier, and David even earlier than that. He just stared at them, the same way he did to David. "Seto, answer me-"

"You're pressing into an issue that you have no place in and it's pissing me off." It was true that she had no sway in his business life, but to talk to her like that...

"Seto, you're being an asshole." He looked at her again in shock, but Mokuba only nodded. "I may not have any say in what you do at work, but obviously something is different. You don't just fire people and not give reasons why. You don't ever talk to me this way. I want to know because if something is bothering you, at home and at work, then I want to help fix it. Please..." She always could get anything she wanted out of him.

"I don't trust him." he hated bending to anyone.

"You don't trust anyone. Has he given you any reason not to trust him?"

"You don't understand and you wont. I'm going to my study. I need some alone time." He turned on the spot and started back.

"Seto! What's wrong with you!-?" Suddenly he fell to his knees, clenching his stomach and bending. "Seto!" She rushed to him, Mokuba at her side. "Seto... this better not be a rouse to get my sympathy... Seto?"

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as a man stood over him, taking his pulse. His head felt like it was in a million places at once. He struggled to get up, but a set of hands held him down. He could hear muffled noises and slowly voices formed.

"-Ok? Seto?" It was Serenity. She was at his side... just like when he- His body shot up and he glared around the room, but the sudden movement made him dizzy. He was able to catch a glimpse of his older self frowning at him and fading away before he fell back on the bed.

"He's perfectly fine." The doctor said and Serenity nodded him off. She looked down at him, but he could already tell it was a glare.

"What's wrong with you? Seto, you've been so mean. So... irrational... What's gotten into you?" Kaiba slowly lifted himself up a little more, not overdoing it this time. He was pissed. The elder soul had used his body again, and in the process, complicated his life immeasurably.

"I'm sorry Serenity." He started, but she shook her head.

"The way you talked to me... I know you said you would be like this, but I never expected-" He cupped her cheek but she pulled away.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I knew I would eventually hurt you, but I didn't realize all the stress of everything... the pains... I'm sorry. There's no excuse. Could... could you call your brother?" She looked at him, enraged.

"I'm not leaving!"

"No... not to leave, I just need to talk to him." She shifted, eyes darting around as she thought. Finally she looked at him again, lifting her hand to his face this time. He took that hand and kissed her fingertips.

"You... really hurt me." She said honestly.

"I never want you to hurt." She moved closer to him and kissed him.

"You're back..." He smiled against her lips and kissed her, keeping her face against his.

"Yes. I'm back. Now please..." She nodded and got the phone. The boy took forty five minutes to get there, but when he finally showed, Serenity gave them their privacy.

"What's up?"

"He fucking took over me." Joey raised an eyebrow and Kaiba could barely form words he was so angry.

"What?"

"He possessed my body." Joey looked around the room, even though he wouldn't be able to see the spirit inside.

"Can that happen?" He asked stupidly. Kaiba was so upset, but let it slide. He knew he was a good friend when he wasn't so agitated.

"It's happened once before, for about fifteen minutes."

"And what about today?"

"All fucking day. He fired my new secretary, pissed off Serenity and yelled at Mokuba. No wonder they left him. I don't want to be around him."

"Hey... isn't he you?" Kaiba glared at him.

"No. I will never be that."

"Good. So... what do we do?"

"I don't know, I just needed to tell someone." Joey smirked.

"And I was your first call?" Kaiba glared at him, but much of the impact had faded.

"Yes."

"Awe, you shouldn't have." Kaiba chuckled at that. If there was one thing Joey was good at, it was cheering people up. Now that he felt a little better, he just had to wait for the spirit to come back and tear him a new one.

.

.

.

.

.

**More Seto and Joey bonding, not to mention body possession! What will happen next time? Let me know what you think! Love ya all!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

"What did you do to me?" There it was. It took a whole three more weeks, but the elder spirit finally showed itself.

_'I made a miscalculation' _ Kaiba stared at him incredulously. _' The universe... no longer sees me as the weakest soul. I am the older soul. More mature and experienced than you. It's lost the correlation of your soul's claim on your body. It's trying to snuff you out.'_

"You planned this." Kaiba said with accusation, but the elder just shook his head.

_'No, but I'm not about to let my opportunity pass. Without your body I'm a nothing. Now, I can have my life back, and live it again.'_

"You'll just lose her again." The spirit froze, then glared down at him. "It's true. You almost tore her away from me and you only had the body for a day." His elder narrowed his gaze.

_'The next time I take your body, I'm going to relive exactly how it feels to be inside a seventeen year old Serenity again. And she'll be calling out for me, thinking it's you.' _ Kaiba kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and marched towards him angrily. He swiped at the man, causing him to crash to the ground in pain. At the same moment, his stomach seized and he fell next to the man.

"Don't you... fucking touch her..." Kaiba managed out as they both gasped on the ground.

_'You cant do anything to stop me...' _ He reached out and touched Kaiba, sending more and more pain through both of them until finally, everything went black.

* * *

A soft rhythmic beeping hummed in the background as the world slowly shifted into place. He was at the hospital again, but it was what he expected. He didn't care. He had something he wanted to do. Needed to do.

"Hey, moneybags, hows it going? You uh, got some crud in your eye. I wasn't gonna clean you up." Joey said, flipping through a magazine. Great. The last person he wanted to be near.

"Where's Serenity?"

"Oh, she's bitching at the doctor again. They still got no clue what's going on. I think you're faking it." Joey winked at him with a mischievous grin. The stupid bastard.

"It doesn't matter, The pain's stopped. Get her for me." He didn't exactly ask, and Joey rolled his eyes as he put down the magazine and rose.

"Best lose the attitude before she gets in here. She'll snap on you like she did to the docs." Kaiba rolled his eyes at the lame warning.

"You're awake!" He watched her make her way to the bed and give him a tight hug. He did return it, but he wanted more. He didn't know how long he had.

She gasped and tugged herself away, a cautious smile on her lips as he locked eyes with her.

"What... are you doing?" She half laughed out.

"I missed you." He said plainly. She bit the bottom of her lip and smirked down at him.

"You probably should be resting." He pulled her against him and she giggled. "I'm glad you're better." She said quietly against his cheek as he nuzzled her. His lips brushed hers, teasing them and she leaned in, trying to satisfy her new craving. He helped her to that end. He claimed her mouth with his and shifted, lifting himself. "Mmmm... Seto..."

_'You son of a...' _ His eyes snapped open, but it didn't matter, The young soul reached out and grabbed him, wracking his body with pain. He cried out as he was ripped from the body and the younger soul tried for it.

"Seto!" Serenity cried before moving to flag down a doctor. He convulsed for a few more moments until the body went limp, but it didn't mean the souls were done. Kaiba found in this form he was able to actually strike the other, taking some pain himself every time they collided, but still able to manage to fight on.

"You're a stubborn kid, just what I expected." The spirit said, feinting at him, which Kaiba dodged anyways.

"This is my life. No one's going to take it from me. I deserve my chance with her." He replied coolly. He struck out, but the elder dropped and kicked at him, tripping him and crippling him with the damage.

"And I want mine back!" The elder was over him fist raised and ready to come down.

"And what happens when she leaves you again?" The elder paused, fist still high above him, about to come down. "Will you go back again? Will you ruin our life again? You've changed me. I don't like giving props to anyone but myself, but you've changed me. Opened my eyes. Instead of avoiding the problems to come, I solved them. And that's because of you. Let me live my life. And if you ever go back... maybe you can fix you-"

"She's dead." Kaiba's eyes widened as the man above him broke. "She should have stayed with me. She... the day she left me... she was hit by a car... I tried everything. Paid any amount, but she was gone by the time the ambulance had gotten there. The stupid bitch... she should have just stayed... she shouldn't have left me... It was her fault for leaving me!" His fist connected with the ground next to Kaiba's head.

"You killed her." The man turned his raw blue eyes to the youth.

"Shut up!" He hissed, but Kaiba rose slowly.

"No. You were the one who killed her. You broke her. Forgot her. Pushed her away. Anyone would have run from you. You didn't care-"

"I loved her!"

"You hurt her. If course she ran. Who wouldn't? It's your fault she died." Kaiba continued as the man shook with rage.

"You sound just like Mokuba...He blames me too... but it was her decision-"

"You left her no alternative. Live in an unloving emotionally crippling, mentally devastating relationship or take a shot at something better. I'm not entirely convinced she got the bum end of that deal." Kaiba glared over the man who launched at him.

"I'll kill you!" Kaiba stepped aside, punching at the mans face. He dodged but just barely stumbling out of control and falling again.

"I cant let you do that to her. I wont allow it." He knelt next to the man, unsure of whether what he was planning was going to work or not, but now was not the time for hesitation. He grabbed him and pain electrocuted their bodies. Kaiba held on as long as he could before completely passing out.

* * *

"This... you can't be serious... you said you cant find anything wrong... why... why is this happening?" Serenity stood in her brother's arms as doctors rushed in and out of the room. They moved her into the hall just outside, but she didn't care. He was... his heart... his body was dead. When the machine first held the single horrifying tone, she didn't believe it. Then the nurses came in and stumbled over them to get to him, to get him back.

They moved aside as a defibrillator was wheeled in and watched as the doctors did everything they could to get him back. Fifteen seconds passed... then thirty... soon a whole minute and... She couldn't She couldn't do it. She couldn't let him go like this. She rushed in just as the doctors had given up and threw herself across him,

"Seto! Seto please?" She begged, cupping his cheek with her hand and turning his lifeless head towards her. "Seto don't... don't leave me... please... You cant do this... I love you... I cant... I cant live without you! Please!' Her fingers trembled and her whole body shook out the sobs.

"Time of death-" A faint beep caught everyone's attention. Another came shortly after and Serenity watched him intently. Slowly his chest rose. As if it never happened. As if he were merely asleep the whole time.

"S-Seto?" Another moment passed before his eyes fluttered open. He groaned a little, but she had muffled it, hugging his head to her.

"Serenity... I heard you." Her whole body shook in his hands as he squeezed her against him. "I love you Serenity. I wouldn't give up... not with you on the line..."

The doctors spent hours trying to figure out what caused the heart failure, and even more, what brought him back. The word miracle had been used fequently and when they had finally started all the tests they needed to, He was allowed his privacy once more.

"Serenity," He called, beckoning her to him. "I need to talk to you."

.

.

.

.

.

**So, I'm working on a new story, tell me what you think; Child Left Behind: KaibaXOC, Everyone always said Mina looked like her late mother. Even more of them said, despite her hair color and eye color, she resembled her late aunt Cecilia. Having lost her aunt at a young age, and her parents at an even younger one, she lived with her grandparents for many years. But they had become old and sickly, her presence an added strain on them. She was still too young to live on her own, so she did the next best thing. She took up her dear sweet uncle Max's offer and moved in with him. But he had changed since last she met. He always mourned her aunt, but now he was full on obsessed. He talked of plans and magics to bring her back. Her soul... her immortal soul to return... he just needed a body... her body.**

**What do you think? Oh! Dont forget to review this story too! Looooooove Ya!  
**

**R+R+E~LY!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

"I still don't-" Serenity started, but by this point her brother moved to Kaiba's side.

"It's true Ren. He told me a while ago. It never really bothered him other than just annoying-"

"Never really bothered? Isn't he the cause of your continuous pain?" she fought back, but Kaiba waved his hand.

"That's not why I told you. He wants you Serenity. I'm afraid he'll use my body to get to you. I don't... I don't know what to do..."

"... Let me talk to him."

"He can hear you." Serenity stopped and looked around before turning back to Kaiba.

"Where is he?" He pointed towards a small desk in the room and she moved to it.

"he sitting on it." Kaiba said, aiding her in how close she could get. She looked back at him, looking up and down his body and finally tilted her head up to the height she thought she needed. The elder Kaiba looked at her confusedly as she looked right through his eyes.

"I forgive you." A look of shock fell over every face in the room, even the unseen spirit's. "I know we... We didn't work with you, but you've changed that here. You may not have gotten what you wanted, but we deserve to try, don't we?" He trembled, looking away from her but she couldn't tell, so she kept talking to the same spot. "I deserve to learn about him as he learns about me. It's healthy that way. It right. It's natural. You may be Seto Kaiba, but you're not my Seto Kaiba. So please... take my forgiveness. And my apology." He turned back to her. "I didn't fight hard enough for you. You were worth more than I gave. I'm sorry." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he wiped them away.

_'I love you...' _He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear it, but finding it hard to hold the words back.

"I love you." She added, almost on cue, and he chocked back a sob. He trembled as he rose, moving through her to Kaiba's bedside.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked as Serenity and Joey turned to face him. The spirit lifted the small card locket Kaiba wore, shocking Joey and Serenity.

_'You know... this was the key to get rid of me all along.'_ he said quietly, holding the thing. He glanced back at Serenity, who's eyes were glued to the locket then back at Kaiba. _'I hate you.'_

"I know." Kaiba returned quietly.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, but the spirit moved again. He held the thing in both hands diagonally.

_'Don't ever let her hurt.' _Before Kaiba could finish nodding, he ripped golden bracings in half, letting the photo inside fall onto Kaiba's lap as he disappeared.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open. The musty smell of the mansion came back to him. He glanced down a this hands and flexed them a bit. They were old. Old and strong. He looked around and unhooked himself from a heart monitor. The thing picked up a single steady tone as it disconnected from him.

"Seto?" A sweet aged voice called. His eyes narrowed. He was definitely home, but... "Seto, you're... you're awake..." An elderly redhead moved into his room and sat by his bedside. The shock was apparent on his face and she giggled. "I wasn't sure you'd be back." She shifted a little.

"Back?" She couldn't mean...

"Sweetie, give it a few minutes. You'll remember." She moved out of the room quickly, leaving him to his own thoughts. He stared at the bed before him as images filled his mind. They were wrong. They were... of them... from... from the moment he fought himself... only he was young... he... He changed the past. He changed his past. He remembered everything. She came back in the room and he suddenly remembered his wedding. His honeymoon... his-

"Ow, ow, ow! Kikio keeps hitting me!"

"Well, Hatsu keeps looking at my cards!"

"You show them to me!" The little girl and boy were ten and six, respectively, and they were his.

"Hey, it's your responsibility as a honorable competitor to not look, even when the advantage is presented. And you, there is no reason to be physical. If he's cheating, call him on it, or tell one of us." Kaiba said, getting right back into the life he was beginning to remember. As he glanced around all memories of his life without them faded.

"You're back... I was worried. I've thought about this day, worried about it, ever since he... you broke that locket. I thought... I didn't know what to think. I was just scared that you wouldn't come back."

"Did you do it daddy?" Hatsu jumped up and crawled over to his father. "Did you save you?" He asked cutely.

"Yeah... I did. I did."

.

.

.

.

.

**The end ~~~~ What did you think? I was torn between Kaiba killing his older self, Kaiba's older self choosing to die in the end because he broke the bond, and this ending... but dearest sweet Steph, the person who inspired every character with the same name in any of my stories, told me if I killed any more people in this story she would take away my computer... and it's my preeeeeeecioussssssss. So I couldn't kill any of them. But I must say, I like how it came out. **

**On a side note, the story I talked about in this past chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. Looooove!  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Lova Ya!  
**


End file.
